Hybrid Crop
Hybrid Crops are special crops in Farmville. Ten of them were released on February 4th, 2011, coinciding with the release of the Greenhouse. They can be planted on the Home farm only. They are unlocked for English farm, but after first planted seed game go out of sync and make big problems for removing since they instantly wither. Acquisition Seeds for hybrid crops can be produced in a Greenhouse (50 seeds per nursery tray); they can also be obtained when other farmers share them (20 seeds), or by visiting the Greenhouses of other farmers (5 seeds, can also be shared). In the Greenhouse, hybrid crops are produced by combining two different seed types together (e.g., Lilac and Daffodils) to get a new special crop (in this case, Lilac Daffy). Once a hybrid crop is mastered, it is unlocked and available for purchase for coins in the market. There is no need to produce additional seeds in the Greenhouse. This explans some obscure messages such as "To Unlock Purple Tomatoes, you must have already mastered Purple Tomatoes" (originally seen when hovering your cursor over the 'Locked' label on seeds in the Market). The coin and XP yields of the hybrid crops are notably higher than those of the 'parent' seeds, so the effort of mastering them may be worthwhile. Additionally once a particular hybrid crop has been mastered and all the seeds produced from the Greenhouse have been planted the cost per seed in the market place is lower than the cost per seed for creating the seed in the Greenhouse. For instance Straspberries cost 1500 for 50 working out to per seed when created in the Greenhouse. After being mastered they cost only per seed in the market ultimately increasing the profit margin. After you have successful breed the hybrid crops, you will only be rewarded with XP when planting the seeds. Hybrid Crops are generally used for quick leveling. Some of the seeds are also used for their profits (e.g.: purple tomatoes). Their bushels are not required in any of the crafting cottages. List of Hybrid Crops * Lilac Daffy (hybrid of Lilac and Daffodils) * Straspberry (hybrid of Strawberries and Raspberries) * Squmpkin (hybrid of Squash and Pumpkins) * Red Spinach (hybrid of Rhubarb and Spinach) * Sun Poppy (hybrid of Sunflowers and Golden Poppies) * Whisky Peat (hybrid of Rye and Corn) * Fire Pepper (hybrid of Peppers and Jalapeno) * Double Grain (hybrid of Wheat and Rice) * Purple Tomatoes (hybrid of Blueberries and Tomatoes) * Long Onions (hybrid of Onion and Leeks) Hourly coin profits As the chart shows, all but three of the Hybrid seeds are better for coin profit than the highest standard seed, Forget-Me-Not at per hour. Calculations The above chart calculates (Sell-((Cost/50)+Plow)/Hours=Profit per Hour . Example...Purple Tomato cost to grow in the Greenhouse. It produces 50 seeds (7500/50=cost 150 coins per seed) . In order to plant them the land must be plowed for an additional per plot ( 150+15=cost 165 coin per seed planted). Once harvested, the seed sells for each ( 274-165=109 profit per seed or plot). Purple Tomato takes 4 hours to grow ( 109/4= 27.25 coin profit per hour). NOTE: Remember when using this formula to calculate profit for other crops that daily crops are 23 hours per day, not 24. Gallery Hybrid crops.jpg|Hybrid Crops See also * Seed * Greenhouse Category:Seed Category:Hybrid Seed